xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Atton Rand
Atton Rand is an apprentice of Slither, and one of the Major Characters in the storyline. Appearance Personality History Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Atton, nicknamed "Jaq," fought in the Mandalorian Wars as well as the Jedi Civil War. He originally served the Galactic Republic, but when Revan defeated the Mandalorians and assumed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, Atton Rand defected to his side, along with a great number of the Republic forces that had served the Jedi in the war. It was also at this time that Atton finally met Orochi Crawlden, who calls himself Darth Slither, and wanted to see if he is worthy of being his best soldier. Atton was hesitant and frightened by his presence, and even felt as if he was being strangled by the man by some unknown force. After much hard thinking, Atton accepted the man offer and became his subordinate. During the start of the Jedi Civil War, Rand was part of an elite special forces unit, under the command of Darth Slither, trained to hide their presence and thoughts from Force-users. He and others like him were sent on missions to kill or capture Jedi that would then be broken and converted to the Sith cause. It was here that he learned Echani combat methods and how to hide and keep himself from being probed by Jedi. Rand seemed to have a natural talent for masking his presence, and his superiors recognized his passion for wanting to make Jedi suffer in any way he could, but most of all by making them fall to the dark side. Atton is then seen walking through the hallway, and Darth Slither then apears to him to see on how he's doing. Atton says that he's doing well, but needs more focus on his missions. However, near the closing days of the war, Rand was eventually confronted by a female Jedi who informed him of his Force-sensitive nature, warning him that the Sith would undoubtedly come after him and break him into a Dark Jedi if they found out. Rand believed her since he had already heard rumors of disappearances of those who were found to be Force-sensitive in the ranks, but his hatred of the Jedi wouldn't allow him to see reason, and in retaliation he captured her and tortured her nearly to death. Then just when he thought she would die, she awakened the Force inside him, and allowed him to see life, to see what he was doing to it all around him by harming others. In response, he killed her. Rand later revealed that at first, he thought he would love to kill her, but at the end he killed her because he loved her. Disillusioned and pained with self-loathing, he deserted the Sith and went into hiding until the end of the war. After fleeing the Sith, Rand hid in the Refugee Sector of Nar Shaddaa, blending in with tens of thousands of refugees who had been displaced in both the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil wars. It was here that he became a smuggler. In the year 3,951 BBY, Rand made his way to the mining facility near the destroyed planet Peragus. He was apprehended by the station security for a security violation and imprisoned within a force field. Ironically, this predicament saved Rand's life. Shortly after being imprisoned, the mining droids and ventilation systems became corrupted and the facility was cleansed of all life while Rand remained safe within his Force cage. Kotor 2: The Sith Lords Atton was soon discovered by the awakened Jedi Exile and, after a brief introduction, was rescued, with the help of another Force-sensitive named Kreia who had been brought to Peragus with the Exile. They agreed to work together until they could escape from the station, with him helping the Exile as she searched for a way to reach the Ebon Hawk. As they were working, the Harbinger, bearing Sith Lord Darth Sion, docked at the station. Due to Kreia providing a distraction, Rand and the Exile were able to reach the Ebon Hawk and leave the facility. During their escape, the Harbinger's weapons fire started a chain reaction that destroyed the fuel-laden asteroid field and mining facility. This forced the three of them to stay together as they fled for Telos IV, where they were imprisoned for suspicion concerning the explosion at Peragus. Annoyed at once more ending up in a cell, Atton spoke of soon being able to leave the Jedi. However, when they were given free roam of the station after being cleared of the crime, they found that the Hawk had been stolen. This led to an investigation that ended up on Telos's ravaged surface, where they met the mechanic, Bao-Dur. After fighting their way to a transport, they tracked the thief to an old, abandoned irrigation system near the planet's north pole. Shortly after landing there, they were imprisoned by Atris, a Jedi historian. Calling herself "the last of the Jedi," Atris imprisoned Atton, Kreia, and Bao-Dur, much to Atton's disgust and annoyance. During their incarceration, Kreia became suspicious of Atton's lingering fear of the Jedi, and used the Force to probe his mind, ignoring his protests. Despite his skills for shielding his thoughts, he was unable to prevent her from unearthing his entire sordid past. She then used this knowledge to blackmail him into staying with the Exile, for, despite his uncaring demeanor, he didn't want her to know what he had done, or who he really was, for fear that she would think less of him. Thus, when the Exile returned and offered to let him go his own way, he refused. However, as the Exile had been speaking with some of the Handmaiden Sisters, she discovered and asked about his Echani training. Loathe to delve into his past, Atton covered it up, saying that he had faked it. However, the Exile could see that he knew the combat form, and considered him an asset. When she told him so, he was pleased with the compliment, and his attraction to her grew. Atton accompanied the Exile throughout her mission to find the remaining Jedi Masters so she could discover truly why she had been banished, and why she'd lost the Force. They traveled to several planets on this quest, such as Nar Shaddaa, Onderon and its moon Dxun, Dantooine, and Korriban. Due to his knowledge of Nar Shaddaa, the Exile frequently consulted Atton while there, and he was happy to give advice. However, Atton was not pleased when the Exile gave the Ebon Hawk to a man named Ratrin Vhek, who claimed to be the real owner of the vessel. This, however, proved fortuitous, when a group of slavers named the Red Eclipse murdered him, believing him to be the one who had claimed their pre-arranged landing pad. The Exile slowly proved her loyalty to Atton as her friend while there, which greatly pleased him, as his attraction to her was blossoming; something that she was beginning to return, calling him an expert at slicing when he asked to help her with a slicing project. She also challenged his twisted views of the Jedi Code, showing that not all Jedi were arrogant and ignored the weak. However, Atton's carefully woven web of lies eventually came crashing down; while on Nar Shaddaa the Exile was approached by two shady Twi'leks who told her that they had seen Atton when he was first in hiding there, and that he wasn't a mere smuggler, but a murderer. She confronted Atton about this, and while angry at her persistent questions, she had earned enough of his trust at this point that he told her the whole truth about his past. She forgave him for what he had done and welcomed him to stay with her on her journey to stop the Sith, and at his request she awakened him to the Force once again, and trained him to become a Jedi Sentinel. In this he became more and more loyal to her, starting to care deeply for her safety and welfare.[2] During their trip to Dantooine in their search for Jedi Master Vrook Lamar, they encountered a man named Mical, who had once been a hopeful for apprenticeship to the Exile. He joined her in her search for the Jedi Masters, something Atton hated, as he was very jealous of him and his prior friendship with the Exile. The Exile, however, treated them both in the friendly manner despite their differences, but Atton would continue to irritate Mical during their travels. From that point on Atton traveled with her as part of her entourage to the other key worlds, Onderon, Dxun, and Korriban, until the Destruction of Malachor V. Afterwards, the Exile left to follow Revan into the Unknown Regions, with her force-sensitive companions setting forth to rebuild the Jedi Order. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc Brief Reunion of the Past During the fight between Zack and Akuhiei, Atton follows the man in black and purple to find out who he is. The man stops and Atton asks him on who he is. The man turns to him and says that he already knows who he is. Atton tells him to be more specific, and not to be toying with him, and even ignites his lightsabers in order to show the man what he's made of. The man simply chuckles and tells him if that's the way he wants to play it, then he's game. However, before they fight, the man tells Atton to remember his past, and only then will he remember him, too. As the fight continues, Atton continues to throw attacks and Force Powers to take advantage over him. However, the man still has the upper hand, and is seemingly toying with Atton. The man continues to jump and dodge all of Atton's Force Pushes and Force Lightnings. Atton tries to get close to slashing him by the face, but the latter just evades it with apparent ease. Atton is exhausted, but still persists on fighting. The man is amazed that Atton can still fight, but notes to him that he is about to reach his limit soon. Atton tries to regain his breath and smirks. The man wonders why Atton is smirking, despite that he is about to be out of energy. Atton then readies his lightsabers and lunges to his opponents with fierce speeds. The man easily evades him, but Atton throws his lightsabers towards the latter. The man dodges it with quick reflexes, but Atton shows up by his right side area and shoots a strong Force Push that is charged with Force Lightning. The man sees it coming in high accuracy, but slashes it clean with his fists, leaving behind a large lightning shockwave behind him from the attack. Out of surprise, The man sees Atton behind him, and before he could counter, Atton retreives his lightsabers with telekinesis and the man is slashed on his hood. Atton grins from the success of his surprise attack, as he backs away with a short distance jump, and the man is covering his face with his back turned on Atton. Atton asks him to show his face, or he'll see it by force. The man is now laughing, and Atton is confused, but knows that the man is unharmed, as there is no blood falling from the face area, and the man laughs with a crazed and sinister voice that echoes all around like an overwhelming presence, but while still consealing his face from view. The man tells him that he will, and wonders if seeing his face would better help him remember. With his face exposed, and the man turns to face Atton with a dark smirk, thus Atton immediately remembers his face with horror and shock, and that his name is Darth Slither. The very man who taught Atton back when he served with the Sith Empire. Atton is shocked of this revelation, and can't stop remembering his past when still staring at Slither's face, and even places his left hand on his face while trembling with fear and sweat of his past memories. Slither is amused that Atton has gotten stronger, but doesn't seem to grasp the full extent yet. Slither then wants the battle to continue, and Atton reluctantly obliges. After the fight, Slither is impressed to see that Atton has finally began to use his gifts for the first time, and even thanks him for the warm-up. Atton is now completely out of energy, and is about to collapse. Slither then tells Atton that it was good to meet him again, and bids farewell to him, as he leaves via corridor of shadow. When Atton goes into a black-out, he remembers his regretful past of killing the jedi who was trying to save him from being teached by the Sith of his Force Potential. Atton cries in sorrow from his painful mistake, and the jedi in his dream holds him in comfort. When Kayle and Revan come to help Atton get up, Atton wakes up from the dream, and tells them that he met up with his past. Suka goes to Atton and asks him on what he meant on his "past". Atton doesn't say anything, but when Suka asks again in a soft and comfort way, Atton says that he met his old mentor, Darth Slither. The man who taught him since the time that Revan was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan remembers this with some regret, but dismisses it for now. Kayle now asks everyone to go help Zack, as he needs their help, and everyone agrees. The Revelation Arc Test of Faith Slither tells honestly to Atton that, although he is happy to see him again, he is disappointed to know that he hasn't gotten anywhere close to his strength, and impales him in the chest to show him how disappointed he is. Slither leaves Atton and bids him goodbye. But at that moment, Lily suddenly shows up and strikes Slither with her hammer, but Slither manages to block it with his left arm. The result causes a massive shockwave and impact on the grounds surrounding them, and Lily and Slither back away from each other. Slither is unamused by this and asks Lily to leave, as he doesn't fight girls. Bonding Journies Arc The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Ac Slither VS Atton, Prove Your Faith The battle between Atton and Orochi has finally come to fruition, as Atton is prepared to fight, and Orochi does the same. Now that things are finally getting fun, Orochi now resorts to showing Atton his final, most powerful move in shadows: Shadow Summoning Shadara. He summons a massive shroud of shadows on himself, and is incased in a dome of darkness. He now levitates into the air, and as he does, Atton now senses a great amount of power from the sphere, and tries to run. However, the sphere explodes and a huge dark creature is unleashed from it's dormant. Atton witnesses it and now sees Orochi's hidden power unveiled. The Creature now attacks Atton with it's left arm, and it causes great impact on the grounds, with Atton managing to dodge it in time. Atton now tries to incapacitate the creature with Grand Electric Judgment, but the beast easily breaks it with it's right hand, and Atton is greatly injured from the hand's attack. Atton is greatly incapacitated from the power of Orochi's Colossus Mode, and now wonders in fright and concern if he's going to die. As he thinks this, massive waves of shadows surround Atton, and he tries to get up on his feet. With no time to waste, and seeing that he can't win with this current condition, Atton now resorts to using his yet-to-be used power: His own Colossus Mode. Atton now powers up to the maximum level and is now getting ready to unleash his move. Orochi, within the creature, questions himself on what kind of power is this. Atton now yells out to Orochi to get ready for a beatdown of a lifetime. Atton now calls out the name: Jarganta. And is now within a huge column of green energy. Atton now uses his Colossus form, and prepares to fight Orochi to an even match against his own Colossus power. With the explosion finally clearing, Orochi is seen standing, and Atton is seen as well. Both of them are slightly injured, and just stare at each other. Orochi raises his head and tells Atton that he has finally surpassed him, and has beaten every aspect of limitations that kept him from fighting at full-strength, and congratulates him. Atton says that he's grateful to hear that, but just feels like that he hasn't done much yet to prove that he has indeed surpassed him. Orochi says that he has, and he lifts his hand and declares that he gives this bout to him, for he is the victor of this match. As the crowds cheer on for Atton's winning, Atton finds Orochi to be very funny, because he looks like he still has some fight left in him. But Orochi chuckles and says that he only has enough strength to walk and talk, but not to fight any longer. Orochi bids Atton farewell, but as he places his hand on his shoulder, they have a mind link, and Orochi tells him that they have not yet discovered who is the last person that is working with Zarvik, but will find out soon enough. Their mind link is then cut, and Orochi keeps walking. Atton calls out to him, and tells him thanks for everything, and Orochi solutes him for finally surpassing him to this last battle between them. Although, Atton wouldn't mind still training with him some more, since there's still a big battle coming soon, and Orochi chuckles from this and agrees with his student. The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Atton is a superb fighter, and a well-served opponent for nearly everyone he encounters. He has the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' Force Powers *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Electric Judgment:' Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sith'arianfication Atton can now transform into his Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sioth'arianfication form at any time. He was able to achieve this by training intensely with Slither, and has passed the trials of life to awaken the hidden power within. In this form, his fur is brown and white. He has sharp canine teeth, with fangs that are extended. He has a diamond shaped light on his forehead. Is tall, well-built and muscular. Has wings that are also brown and white. And he still wears his Jedi Robes, that don't tear or rip apart from this transformation. This form has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Cerunga:' *'Grand King Cerunga:' *'Chidoran:' Atton's Chidoran is green in color. Resolve Mode *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Colossus Mode *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Colossus Cerunga:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapon *'Green & Yellow Lightsabers:' Family & Relatives Relationships Zack Xargus Revan Venar Kayle Warnick Alek Squint Suka Xargus Kreia Carth Onasi Bastila Shan Quotes Trivia